SUMMARY As an integral part of the SC-TRIMH, the Advanced Fabrication and Testing (AFT) Core harvests and consolidates the unique engineering strengths and capabilities at Clemson University to support the junior investigator projects, and expedite the translation of their innovations to patient specific diagnosis and treatments of musculoskeletal diseases at the cell/molecule, tissue and body levels. The overall goal of the AFT Core is to establish the centralized resources of 3D model based designs, rapid prototyping and advanced testing for the TRIMH investigators to enable and perform their translational musculoskeletal research. The specific aims include: Aim 1 - Via the Design and Rapid prototyping role of the AFT, enable TRIMH researchers to quickly design and establish a simulated musculoskeletal component, system or environment that is a physical and biological replica of a human model to validate the virtual human trial models. Core services toward this end include mechanical design, CAD drawing, process optimization and rapid 3D printing (nano, micro and macro fabrications) of the designed parts. Aim 2 - Via the Sensor, Instrumentation and testing role of the AFT, allow the investigators to design, fabricate and install sensors onto the physical/biological replica for in situ measurement of various parameters and validation of the models. Core services to assist these outputs include sensor design, fabrication and installation, optical and electrical design, instrumentation, data acquisition, signal processing, and advanced testing/validation. Aim 3 - Promote AFT as a leading centralized, sustainable biomedical engineering resource, especially for musculoskeletal related research at Clemson University, South Carolina, and beyond. The AFT Core will be led by a multidisciplinary team consisting two engineering (mechanical and electrical) professors with the combined expertise in mechanical/optical/electrical designs, advanced manufacturing, rapid prototyping, sensors, instrumentation, imaging, and advanced testing. The COBRE fund will support experienced staff members to operate/maintain the consolidated facilities, to train/mentor TRIMH investigators to translate their innovations into clinical successes, and to facilitate the transition of the AFT Core to a competitive and self-sustained program.